Scott Hall
Scott Oliver Hall (born October 20, 1958) is an American retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his work with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) as Razor Ramon and with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) under his real name. Beginning with his time in the American Wrestling Association (AWA), Hall maintained a perennially high profile as a wrestler, as he became a four time WWF Intercontinental Champion (a record from 1995–1999), a two-time WCW United States Heavyweight Champion, a one-time WCW World Television Champion, and a nine-time world tag team champion (seven times in WCW, once in TNA, and once in the AWA). In addition, Hall is a two-time world champion, having won the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship and the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship. He is also notable for being a founding member of the New World Order (nWo). On April 5, 2014, Hall (as Razor Ramon) was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diamond Death Drop / Outsider's Edge / Razor's Edge (Crucifix powerbomb) * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch ** Belly-to-back superplex ** Chokeslam ** Discus punch ** Diving bulldog ** Fallaway slam ** Hall Buster (Bulldog) ** Lariat ** Multiple slaps to the back of the opponent's head ** Sleeper hold ** Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks * Managers ** April Hunter ** Bobby Heenan ** Diamond Dallas Page ** Ted DiBiase ** Dusty Rhodes ** Kevin Nash ** Louie Spicolli ** Rico Casanova ** Syxx ** Vincent * Nicknames ** "The Bad Guy" ** "The Lone Wolf" * Entrance themes ** Continental Wrestling Association *** "Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springsteen ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Bad Guy" by Jim Johnston *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) *** "Wolfpac (nWo Wolfpac)" by C-Murder (used as a member of the nWo Wolfpac and the nWo Elite) ** Independent circuit *** "Ready or Not" by Fugees ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Marvelous Me" by Dale Oliver *** "Flyin' to Graceland" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Kings of Wrestling) *** "Wolfpac (nWo Wolfpac)" by C-Murder (used as a member The Band) Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Association ** AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Curt Hennig * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Match of the Year (1994) vs. Shawn Michaels (Ladder match at WrestleMania X) ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1992) ** Tag Team of the Year (1997) with Kevin Nash ** Ranked #7 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 ** Ranked #72 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 ** Ranked #40 and #98 of the top 100 tag teams of the PWI Years with Kevin Nash and Curt Hennig, respectively, in 2003 * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Television Championship (1 time) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Kevin Nash (6) and The Giant (1) ** World War 3 (1997) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Nash and Eric Young * World Wrestling Council ** WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (4 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) ** Slammy Award (2 times) *** Most Spectacular Match (1994) vs. Shawn Michaels in a ladder match at WrestleMania X *** Match of the Year (1996) vs. Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Match of the Year (1994) vs. Shawn Michaels in a ladder match at WrestleMania X ** Best Gimmick (1996) as a member of New World Order[ ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (1998) Exploitation of his alcoholism in a gimmick Category:Alumni